Eviscerator
(Disarmed) | clonedflesh = 150 | flesh = | fossilized = | infestedflesh = | infestedsinew = | machinery = | robotic = | shield = | protoshield = | ferritearmor = | alloyarmor = 200 | baseexperience = 150 | baselevel = 1 | baseshield = | abilities = Plasma Grenade | dmgtypemultipliers = | specialbodyparts = Head: 2.0x | unprotectedbodyparts = | codex_scans = 5 |notes = Long range blade attacks.}} Eviscerators are Grineer units that were released with the Fomorian Event. They feature higher armor and health than the regular Grineer Lancer. The Grineer Eviscerator is equipped with the that fires large saw blade projectiles, acting much like the when thrown. The saw blades bounce off surfaces and can be deflected by melee swings, being destroyed after bouncing a certain amount of times. The Eviscerator's model is a variant of the light Grineer units such as Butchers, Powerfist, and Flameblade with an alternate helmet similar to that of the Elite Lancers. It has goggles seeming to resemble Seekers. They can be found in the Grineer Settlement as part of the Grineer infantry, in missions on Mars from the Gradivus Dilemma event, on Earth in The Cicero Crisis node and during Invasions. They are also commonly found on Ceres on the Grineer Shipyard tile set. In the Grineer Settlement, they are equipped with desert camo and a face mask design similar to the Hellion's. Similarly, Frontier variants sport forest camouflage, with standard Grineer facemasks instead of goggles. In Grineer Galleon or Grineer Asteroid tilesets, the Eviscerators are equipped with similar armor of the Butchers while retaining the face masks. The direct damage of Eviscerators, before taking Slash procs into account, deals -33.75% reduced damage to Warframes' health, further reduced by Warframe armor counting x1.4375 times, and only a slight +1.25% bonus damage to Warframes' shields. This is deceptive however, as the Miter triggers procs quite often, dealing high finisher damage bypassing both shields and armor. This makes them a high-priority target especially for players who lack a reliable way to replenish their Warframe health. Tactics *Though they are in the specialty of melee Grineer, they share similar tactics of those from the Grineer Troopers. *Each hit taken from the Miter deals an incredible amount of damage. *Tanking (such as using ) is not advised when approaching this unit, as the Eviscerator is capable of attacking endlessly when stationary, until the player retreats or has been dispatched. *Due to the Miter's initially high damage, it can deliver a vicious bleed DoT, as much as a Butcher slash attack, making it quite lethal to those who have a small health capacity. *Eviscerators are more durable than standard Elite Lancer and Troopers, further increasing their threat. *Eviscerators lead their target. If the player can dodge side-to-side in sync with the Eviscerator's fire rate, every saw blade from their Miter will miss. *As Eviscerators never charge their Miters, the blades do not have a 50% chance to proc, but still has a fairly high chance. Cephalon Simaris Synthesis *The Arid Eviscerator Imprint target can only be found in Ara, Mars (Capture). Trivia *Prior to (during their appearance in the Sling-Stone Event), they used the as placeholders that fired sawblades that didn't look like the Miter's projectiles. *The Frontier variant rarely appears on Earth due to most of Earth's missions being extremely low level. They usually only appear on Syndicate Missions and Alerts. *The Drekar version spawns in Defense missions on Uranus (Bianca and Miranda) after the 9th wave. *The Arid version spawns uncommonly, similar to a Scorch's spawn rate due to Phobos's level. *The default version can be found on Egeria, Ceres Survival after 15 minutes. (Disarmed) |clonedflesh = 150 |alloyarmor = 200 |baseexperience= 150 |baselevel = 15 |codex_scans = 5 |other_drops = Syrtis Orange Pigment |mod_drops = Same as regular version }} |-|Frontier Eviscerator= (Disarmed) |abilities = Plasma Grenade |clonedflesh = 150 |ferritearmor = 200 |baseexperience= 150 |baselevel = 15 |codex_scans = 5 }} |-|Drekar Eviscerator= | weapon = (Disarmed) | abilities = Plasma Grenade | clonedflesh = 150 | alloyarmor = 200 | baseexperience = 150 | baselevel = 15 | codex_scans = 5 }} |-|Kuva Eviscerator= (Disarmed) |abilities = Plasma Grenade |clonedflesh = 150 |alloyarmor = 200 |baseexperience= 150 |baselevel = |codex_scans = 5 }} |-|Tusk Eviscerator= Anti-air Rockets (Disarmed) |abilities = Plasma Grenade |clonedflesh = 150 |alloyarmor = 200 |baseexperience= 150 |baselevel = |codex_scans = 5 }} |-|Kosma Eviscerator= |flesh = 750 |ferritearmor = 200 |codex_scans = 5 }} |-|Gyre Eviscerator= |flesh = 750 |ferritearmor = 200 |codex_scans = 5 }} |-|Exo Eviscerator= |flesh = 750 |ferritearmor = 200 |codex_scans = 5 }} }} Media Eviscerator.png|Eviscerator Codex Warframe0218.png|Eviscerator Codex Warframe0234234204.jpg|An Eviscerator unit as seen in the Codex. CBmiterdude.png|Arid Eviscerator Grineer Eviscerator Desert.jpg|Desert Eviscerator CBelvis.png|An Eviscerator before U 9.5. Note how his weapon resembles an Ogris. CBelvis2.png 2013-07-27 00018.jpg 2013-07-26_00018.jpg eviscerator1.jpg|Eviscerator shooting at Decoy with its projectiles shown eviscerator2.jpg|An Eviscerator throwing a plasma grenade at Decoy (white dot under Decoy) Patch History *Introduced. }} de:Ausweider (Gegner) es:Eviscerador fr:Éviscérateur Category:Enemies Category:Grineer Category:Update 9